Talk:Team S.Tek
Team Bud Team Bud is what I called the team that entered Trax and Hell's Teeth based on seeing the team's website which talks about those robots. However, I've since realised that the team only came about after Robot Wars ended when Shane Swan and Jason Marston (from Thor) came together after becoming friends during Extreme Series 2. My question is should we still use the name for Shane Swan's first two robots or should we come up with another one? If we do come up with another one, should we make this article anyway to say the two teams came together after Robot Wars and link to their robots? I'm not really sure what to do. Christophee (talk) 15:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :The team name? Or the team itself, I'm not sure what your saying. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:31, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry if I was unclear, it's two questions really. Should we use this team name for the Trax and Hell's Teeth team? And if not, should we have this article anyway to talk about the two teams combining after Robot Wars? Christophee (talk) 10:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Yes and no are my respective answers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:24, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've emailed Shane Swan about it, so we'll see what he says. I also asked him whether he has any additional information about the two robots he can give us. Christophee (talk) 00:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Great idea. Its good to have real contacts. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I got a reply from Shane Swan and he said the team was called Team S-tec, so I'll make the changes now. I don't think we need a Team Bud page, but I will mention briefly on the new team page and the Thor page that the two teams combined after the show ended. Christophee (talk) 12:41, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Full Tilt images I have managed to incorporate the link into the Full Tilt name to redirect to the gallery, but as Shane Swan's Facebook account is security protected is it even worth having the link in there? Charlie M 13:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :Here's a better site with the pics on, http://www.fightingrobots.co.uk/index.php/fraforum/viewtopic.php?f=240&t=4493&start=30. 'Madlooney Team S.Tek I noticed on the team's outfits, and also from their Facebook page, that they are now known as 'Team S.Tek'. Presumably that's the name we should go with for this page. Christophee (talk) 20:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I'll get this done immediately. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:29, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Are you also fixing the page? If not, I'll do it. I want to make sure to avoid edit conflicts. Christophee (talk) 20:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Whoops, saw this too little too late. Never mind. If you're looking for something to edit without getting conflicted, I always start with the Round 1 losers, so you could edit a semi-finalist or another team page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:37, August 7, 2016 (UTC)